<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loving, Touching, and Squeezing by Moonheart13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207689">Loving, Touching, and Squeezing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonheart13/pseuds/Moonheart13'>Moonheart13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boxman has his cloaca, Established Relationship, Gen, He’s not the best but he’s cobdang trying, Lord Boxman is a Good Dad, M/M, Ven has double dicks and a tail, brief angst, brief mention of body image, the angst is a background character, this is just a bunch of smutty fluff, wholesome loving sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonheart13/pseuds/Moonheart13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Boxman shows off his decent dad skills, Venomous treats him to a romantic evening. (A Secret Santa gift fic for a special friend)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loving, Touching, and Squeezing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mz_Mallow/gifts">Mz_Mallow</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Boxman was </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last couple weeks at Boxmore had been busy, busy, busy. New clients, new upgrades, and new plans to destroy that blasted plaza. And all the hullabaloo had left Boxman worn-out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been staying up late, going over each new blueprint sketch meticulously, be it the new laser Shannon had begged for (it seems she'd grown jealous of her brothers weapons) or that idea involving a cannon that exploded pasta. He hadn’t followed through on the latter yet, but he was fairly excited about the results.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To top it all off, he’d barely spent any time with Venomous. Their schedules had been at complete opposites. When Boxman finally had time to sleep, Venomous had already gotten up for work. When Venomous could spare a twenty minute break, Boxman was already off to his workshop. It felt for days like they’d been less than strangers on a subway train, quickly greeting each other before rushing off to their personal affairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, Boxman had been able to handle it. After all, he’d been on his own for a long time. He was used to solitude. But as each day went by, he became more and more distracted, finally culminating on a Thursday afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been in the middle of reviewing a contract with a brand new client when every mention of his partner’s mutant boxes brought Venomous’ face to his mind. Without realizing it, he’d daydreamed about the man for fifteen whole minutes. Not to mention the embarrassing doodle he'd drawn on the signature line of Venomous surrounded by hearts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something had to be done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PV?” Boxman called out as he knocked on Venomous’ office door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no answer. He knocked once more, only to receive the same response. He frowned, turning back to the hallway, only to come face to face with a familiar lab-coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! There you are!” Boxman chirped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous glanced down at his partner, tucking his stack of papers in the crook of his arm, a pen hanging loosely in his hand. “Looking for me?” he asked, eyebrow raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Boxman cried out. “I was wondering--if you’re not too busy--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I am,” Venomous interrupted. “I’m reviewing a long-term experiment today and I have dozens of data to go over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman visibly deflated. “Oh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous made to walk past him, only to give pause. He glanced back down at Boxman who had begun his sad trudge out of the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>busy…” Venomous offered. “What did you want to ask me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman turned back around, scratching the back of his head. “Well, umm, you know. It’s been a while since we, uhh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucked?” Venomous replied bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman’s cheeks became a violent red. “Uhhhhh, well, I was going to say ‘spent time together’, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that too,” Venomous replied, glancing down at his papers briefly. “Hmm. You know, you’re right. We’ve both been a little preoccupied with our work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cyborg felt his heart jump in delight, a wide smile appearing across his face. “So, does that mean…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous couldn’t seem to help his smile. “Tell you what, this evening, I’m all yours. We’ll have dinner with the kids and then we can spend some private time together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Boxman exclaimed, fist-pumping. “I’ll get everything ready--!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Venomous shook his head. “I’ll do it. You came up with the idea, I’ll handle the execution.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure, PV?” Boxman replied, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did quite a bit of wooing to catch my attention,” Venomous answered as he approached his office door, the motion sensor opening it up, “It’s about time I returned the favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman’s entire head was as red as a tomato and he released a giggle that came out more like a wheeze than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner came and went with as little food fighting as the children could manage (and by children, we mean Fink as the main culprit) before everyone was sent off to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except for a persistent minion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss!” Fink cried out. “You’re s’posed to tuck me in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman could see Venomous holding back a sigh as he kneeled down to her level. “Fink, I have something important to get ready right now. Maybe just this once you can tuck yourself in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl frowned and--yep, her eyes were already starting to brim with tears despite her tough attitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You keep forgetting to tuck me in…" she muttered under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman could see the awkward shame starting to creep in at the corners of Venomous’ eyes. Venomous had been so busy, he hadn’t even spent proper time with Fink the past couple days, much less Boxman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what?” Boxman announced, stepping into the scene. “How about I tuck you in, kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fink glared up at him. “You don’t even know how to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure I do!” Boxman lied with confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous smiled up at his partner before he placed a hand on Fink’s shoulder. “Tell you what, we can spend all of tomorrow morning together. Whatever you’d like to do. Does that seem fair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fink looked ready to filibuster before letting out a loud yawn. “Well…” she mumbled, “Alright. But he’d better read me a story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous looked back at Boxman, his gaze grateful and adoring. “I think he can manage a story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman hadn’t read a story to a child since the bots first models.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s see here…” he mumbled, glancing at the row of storybooks on Fink’s shelf. He didn’t recognize any of the titles and he wasn’t entirely sure what kind of story the little minion would want to hear. Everything Boxman had been able to bond with her over involved activities from go-kart racing to bomb deployment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not exactly the same as a lullaby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Box-butt!” Fink cried out, seated in her little coconut shaped bed, arms folded. “Boss never takes this long!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d beg to differ,” Boxman mumbled, annoyed as he stood up. “You know what, I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> you a story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know any good stories,” Fink said, her nose twitching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’ve been around the block a few times,” the cyborg replied, taking a seat in a nearby chair, “And I have what experts call ‘worldly experiences’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like bullsh--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Boxman shouted, crossing his legs and leaning back in the chair. “Do you want to hear the story about the handsome prince who…” Think, Boxy, think. “...saved the lord of the boxes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Fink answered flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Boxman continued on, ignoring her answer, “Once upon a time, there was a beautiful prince and he lived in a huge castle. He had all the gold in the world, the respect of all the noblemen in the kingdom…” Boxman struggled to think of the last part before he looked down at Fink. “Ah! And the most loyal minion any prince could ask for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fink let out a huff, yet she didn’t comment, the blanket curled around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The prince was the smartest in the land, which is why he had the great reputation. But the prince was so bored with everybody. All the other royals were just business and since he had all this power, the gold was practically useless. So he decided to go on a journey, a quest of sorts. To find something that would make him happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it love?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman let out a startled shout, rotating in his chair to see that Darrell had been standing right behind him. “Agh! Darrell, get out of here! You’re too old for stories!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am not!” the red robot insisted, scampering to take a seat in front of Boxman, a wide grin on his face. “Technically, I’m just as old as Fink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re starting to make more sense, bolt-brain,” Fink commented from her bed, resulting in a dirty look from Darrell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Alright. Fine.” He cleared his throat. “As I was saying, the prince, with his minion, set out on his quest. He traveled all across the land, searching high and low. Then, one day, he came across a battle between two neighboring kingdoms. As he watched them fight, an idea came to him. ‘War!’ the prince cried out. ‘That will make me happy!’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet that won’t really make him happy,” Darrell whispered to Fink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush!” Boxman scolded him. “The prince attempted to join in the fighting, the violence and adrenaline rush exciting. However, it faded quickly. Leaving him bored and tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone knows you need something more than exercise to keep your life interesting,” Raymond said, sitting down on the floor next to his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raymond, don’t you have your own room?” Fink questioned, laying down on her stomach, head sticking out of the opening of her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard Coach Dad telling a story when I was in the hallway. I’ve never heard one before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikayla!” The yellow bot popped up from behind his back, laying her paws on Raymond’s sharp shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. Mikayla hasn’t either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman took a deep breath. “Alright, whatever. Just no more interruptions.” He cleared his throat. “So, the prince went on his way again. Days later, he met an alchemist. Another idea came to him. ‘Science!’ the prince declared. ‘Making new discoveries will make me happy!’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An eyeball from out of seemingly nowhere appeared in Boxman’s line of sight. “Who’s the prince, Father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman let out an annoyed groan. “Ernesto 1201, if you didn’t come for the beginning, I’m not catching you up now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eyeball flew back into Ernesto’s head, the purple robot looking dismayed. “Oh...I see.” He moved to sadly walk out, only to be stopped by Darrell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy’s telling a story about a prince looking for happiness! Come on, you can sit next to me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m never gonna get through this cobdamn thing,” Boxman grumbled as Ernesto found his seat, looking attentive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, looking at the five children before him. “Alright, so the prince began to experiment with alchemy, creating deadly toxins and sinister poisons. However, he soon found himself bored again. All he did was spend time alone in the lab. He wasn’t having any real adventures or new experiences and that was too dull for him. So, he continued his quest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman cleared his throat as he continued. “On his journey, he met a group of thieves! ‘Stealing will make me happy!’ he announced. He ran with the group of thieves, sneaking all around the kingdom. However, he soon realized this was not the path to happiness either. Sure, it was fun, but not lasting. All the thieves only wanted money for themselves and would easily sell their companions out. Plus, the prince was wealthy, anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe he should have bribed them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Shannon, maybe he--dammit, when did </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> get here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orange robot found her spot next to Raymond, smiling as she replied, "When the prince left the alchemy shop. You're good at telling stories, Daddy!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the robots all voiced their agreement, nodding enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, just get to the end already!" Fink shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I would if--" Boxman found himself cut off as he heard a familiar rotation of wheels. He glanced down, seeing Jethro looking up at him, running into Boxman's chair. "If nosey children would stop interrupting me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I AM JETHRO."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman sighed raggedy, picking up the blue robot and placing him in his lap. "Alright, you're all here, I might as well follow through."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Boxbots all watched with excitement as Boxman continued his story. Even Fink was still alertly waiting for the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally, he came across a cottage. He'd needed to stop for the night and upon knocking on the door, he met the Lord of the Boxes!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a dumb name," Fink commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And even though the prince's minion was rude," Boxman said, looking directly at the rat girl, "The prince asked him, 'How can you be the Lord of Boxes?' And the lord answered that the Boxes were merely the names of his subjects! He came from a fantastical land of, umm...Box...dom. Boxdom! Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raymond and Ernesto both 'ooh'-ed at the same time at the name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The prince pointed out, 'But this isn't Boxdom. Why are you here?' The lord explained he had just lost his job--I mean, had been banished from his native land!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darrell let out a loud gasp at the news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'Why were you banished?' the prince asked curiously. The lord answered,  'Well...I was supposed to find a partner to run my kingdom with, but alas I found no one worthy enough. The kingdom is much too big and important for me to run all on my own. I could not control it.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This intrigued the prince. It could be fun to run a big kingdom. Not just be rich, but actually do things. So he asked the lord if he could partner up with him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mikayla," Mikayla whispered to Shannon, presumably about the story as the latter nodded eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The lord was hesitant, but asked him how he could be qualified for such a position. The prince let out a loud laugh. 'Hah! I am skilled in many different areas. I am a warrior. I am a scientist. I am light on my feet and crafty. Not to mention I am royalty.'"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Talk about a big boaster," Fink whispered to Ernesto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The lord was still unsure, but even he was charmed by the worldly prince's words and attitude. So, he agreed. They traveled to Boxdom and within only a few weeks, the kingdom was prospering better than it ever had been before. The prince and lord worked night and day together, trying to figure out the best options to make things perfect."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman smiled, imagining the story as he wove it out loud. "Finally, the day came where the kingdom was considered one of the best kingdoms in the realm. The prince had been a savior to the people and they all adored him for his efforts--especially the lord himself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced down at the children, seeing each of the bots had all fallen asleep. He even checked Jethro in his lap, who had also entered his recharging state. He stood, placing the robot down on the chair and giving his head an affectionate pat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So they just lived in the kingdom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman turned, seeing Fink still propped up in her coconut bed and peering at him. He walked over to her, placing the blanket more over her. "Well, technically the prince and the lord got married, led assaults against other kingdoms, and lived terribly ever after, but those are stories for another day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm," Fink hummed, laying down more fully. "Well, that didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely</span>
  </em>
  <span> suck, Boxbutt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Get some sleep, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fink curled the covers around her, snuggling against it. Without thought, he gave her head a pat as well before heading out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The children had their own rooms, besides Darrell, but they all looked like they'd already entered a recharging state for the night. He flicked the light off, a small night light in the corner brightening up the now dark room. Then, he left, the doors swishing behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman arrived at their bedroom door, pressing the button on the side to allow him entry. However, it blinked red back at him, indicating the door was locked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Venomous?" he called out, knocking on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One moment!" he heard Venomous call out from inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman folded his arms, tapping his foot as he waited. Then, Venomous poked his head out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry for the wait, Boxy," Venomous said. "I wanted everything to look perfect."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman adored the happy tingle that traveled up his spine. "Oh, PV…" he mumbled sheepishly before he stepped forward, only to be stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you mind closing your eyes?" Venomous asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman rose his brow before shrugging and doing so. He felt the professor take his hands, leading him inside the bedroom. He felt the familiar carpet beneath his socks as they walked, only for it to change to a harder ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The bathroom?" Boxman questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm," Venomous said. "You can open your eyes now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman did so, seeing the large tub filled up a little past the halfway point and based on the warmth of the room, the water was nice and hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The bigger surprise comes after. This is just--mm--the appetizer, shall we say," Venomous said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're intelligent, wealthy, handsome, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> a master of seduction?" Boxman noted, shaking his head. "I'm starting to wonder what I'm bringing to this partnership."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman had only meant the words in jest as he removed his black tie, before he felt Venomous' hands on his shoulders, followed by a soft kiss to his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You bring a lot more than you think," Venomous whispered before his hands were gone. He'd turned around, beginning to strip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman attempted to push the giddy feeling away (he would spend their whole private time together gushing like a moron if he didn't), unbuttoning his shirt. Once he'd removed his usual outfit, he shoved his clothes into the nearby hamper. He gave pause when he heard soft, jazzy music turn on. He turned around, seeing that Venomous had placed his phone down on the bathroom counter, giving the other man a sultry look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pulling out all the stops, aren’t you?” Boxman replied, feeling a tingle rush down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t had any alone time for weeks now,” Venomous explained, tugging down his boxers. “If we’re going to make it count, it should be special, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, fair enough,” Boxman said, taking the last of Venomous' clothing and having it join his own in the hamper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd gotten so neat and organized since Venomous moved in. He had developed many bad habits of throwing things wherever he felt like in the residential area. However, he had conceded that a little bit of order did go a long way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched Venomous slip into the bath, submerging himself down beneath the water. Boxman leaned over the edge, observing Venomous’ ascent back up. His long, dark locks littered with water and his skin shiny from the liquid. Venomous opened his eyes, giving Boxman a gaze that could make any man or woman faint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Care to join me?” he purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, PV,” Boxman replied excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman settled down into the tub, leaning his back against Venomous. He let out a relaxed sigh, eyes slipping shut. He felt Venomous wrap his arms around him, nuzzling their heads together. Then, Boxman felt his partner’s lips against his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous pressed kisses along Boxman’s shoulder before he moved his hands up, wrapping them around Boxman’s arms, fingers curling around each wrist. Then, the kisses trailed along his skin, so sweet and loving. Boxman shivered at the treatment, biting into his lower lip. Venomous stopped at Boxman’s hand, giving his palm a kiss, then worked his way back up his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman felt comfortable leaning his body against his partner, tilting his head up when he felt Venomous nudge against him. Then, he had gone to the other side, much to Boxman’s surprise and delight. He kissed all along his feathers, just as devoted as the other side. When he reached his talons, he pressed a kiss to each talon individually, running his lips along the texture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re spoiling me, professor,” Boxman commented after a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous gave a soft chuckle, his arms curling around Boxman’s waist. “Maybe I like spoiling you,” he purred, nibbling at Boxman’s neck, causing the other man to giggle with delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous’ hands moved over Boxman’s belly, rubbing at the skin in a circular motion. A soft, content sigh fell from Boxman’s mouth, eyes slipping shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that feel good?” Venomous asked, his chin resting on Boxman’s shoulder as he watched the man’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman nodded. “Really good…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous continued his ministrations on his belly for a while, bringing his hands down to the water, then up again. The water fell along Boxman’s stomach, making his lover’s hands practically glide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Venomous moved his hands up Boxman’s body. His hands cupped over Boxman’s nipples, tugging at his excess skin. Boxman let out a gasp, his skin breaking out into goosebumps. Venomous grasped the fullness of his lover’s pectorals, pressing soft kisses to the back of his neck. Boxman’s face had grown viciously warm, the man letting out soft cries at the sensitive spots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman heard Venomous give a soft chuckle, feeling a kiss on his cheek. “I love when you make those noises for me,” the professor said quietly, nuzzling the side of his face. “So cute and sexy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-You really think I’m sexy?” Boxman replied, an odd vulnerability in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Venomous replied with a nod, shifting in the tub just enough and—oh, yes. He was very hard. Both of them, if Boxman was feeling correctly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman’s own member had begun to leave his sheathe and grew to half hardness during Venomous’ affections. Now from the feel of his lover’s cocks, it sprang to attention beneath the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re very sexy, lover,” Venomous said, one of his hands moving beneath the water to grasp Boxman’s shaft. “Do you want to know a secret~?” he purred the words out, rubbing his fingers up and down, drawing a shaky moan from Boxman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember how you were busy with that little project a few days ago?” Venomous continued, his free hand still teasing Boxman’s nipple. “I caught a glimpse of you during your gloating. You looked so victorious and evil and—” His hand had sped up and tightened its grip, making the water slosh slightly. “Oh, I just wanted to grab you and have you right there and then,” Venomous finished, giving what sounded like a slightly insane laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'd have l-let you do it, t-too," Boxman replied, voice quavering as his back bent from the ministrations. “Ah—PV, it’s—agh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s what~?” Venomous, the bastard, teased, his cock rubbing against Boxman’s crack and the head brushing over his balls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Do you want to fuck me?” Boxman whispered, eyes squeezed shut as his body broke out into goosebumps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, now that you mention it,” Venomous replied, pretending to think it over, “I do, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, please do it. Please, PV, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Boxman begged, not caring how desperate he sounded. It had been much too long and Venomous was much too tempting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, when you ask me that way, how can I resist?” Venomous purred. “But we can’t finish the rest of my surprise for you in here, lover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman was quick to get up, struggling out of the bathtub and onto the bathmat. He had to be careful so as not to slip, but that was a bit difficult to do with a hard cock and knees that felt like jelly. Venomous let out a laugh at the enthusiasm before following suit, pulling Boxman by his shoulders to kiss him. Boxman eagerly returned the kiss, pulling his lover down to his height. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman's hands found his lower back, the slickness of the water making his hands slide down to Venomous' rear. He cupped his lover's cheeks in hand, resulting in a sultry growl and a rock of Venomous' hips against Boxman's stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous pulled back, reaching for a nearby towel. He wrapped it around Boxman, pressing a few more kisses to his mouth as he dried him off. Once he’d removed most of the excess water, Boxman did the same with another towel. He took extra care, drying off Venomous’ hair, eventually leaving it a shaggy mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet Venomous managed to make even </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> look good, the gorgeous bastard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous, after snatching his phone from the counter, crooked his index finger in a beckoning motion as he left Boxman’s hold, drawing a laugh from his partner at the sheer ridiculous face the man was making.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they passed into the room, Boxman blinked in surprise, noticing the elegant trail of rose petals all along the carpet, leading to their bed. Around the room, candles had been lit--scented, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, PV…” Boxman said, a little taken aback as he gazed around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous approached him from behind, licking an affectionate strip up his cheek. “Do you like it?” he asked. “It’s a bit cliché and cheesy, but it’s the best I could come up with on short notice--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s wonderful!” Boxman turned around, his arms wrapping around his partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous let out a wheeze at the tightness, his lover’s strength making his bones feel like styrofoam. “Honey--urk!--choking, not breathing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Boxman released him, his face bashful. “S-Sorry, I--this is just the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Venomous replied, clearing his throat. “I’ll need to raise the bar on that, won’t I? My partner deserves to be romanced."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman had to physically restrain himself from hugging Venomous again. Instead, he took a seat on the bed, watching as his lover walked to one of their nightstands and pulled out--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to feed me chocolate?” Boxman almost squeed at the sight of the large box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly,” Venomous replied, taking a seat next to Boxman. He removed the lid and took a truffle out. “Unless, you’d rather not and I can keep them for myself…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his face into Venomous’ shoulder. “Don’t fuck with a fat man’s food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous let out a loud laugh before bringing the chocolate up to Boxman’s face. “Then have at it, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman bit into the candy, allowing Venomous to hold it as he chewed. These had to be the super expensive kind because the taste was like sin. He quickly finished the piece off, his lips wrapping around Venomous’ fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had another, and then another, and then one more before he caught sight of the gaze in his partner’s eyes. They’d become half-lidded, Venomous’ pupils large and trained on Boxman. Below, his tongue licked against his lower lip, a soft growl beginning to form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...you want the chocolate, don’t you?” Boxman smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He received an excited snarl in response before he was tackled onto the bed. Venomous was quick to climb on top of him, his lips feverishly pressing against Boxman’s. Boxman’s mouth opened for him without any need of prying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their kiss grew deep, tongues sliding in an enthusiastic dance. Boxman's hands ended up in Venomous' hair, slipping through his silky locks. Venomous' own claws had dipped down, running over Boxman's belly and resuming his earlier rubbing. A faint moaning left Boxman’s throat as he cupped the back of Venomous’ head, their kiss becoming deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, when the need for air became apparent, their kiss was broken, a string of saliva dripping from each of their lips. They gazed at each other, hearts thrumming in a fierce beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous' gaze traveled downward, looking over Boxman's frame. The latter could feel his self-conscious thoughts trying to creep in, but he inwardly screamed at them to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous had said so himself. He thought Boxman was beautiful. He thought Boxman was sexy. He thought Boxman was amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cob, you’re so hot…” Venomous purred and Boxman let out a quick sigh, grateful to hear those words again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not too bad yourself,” he chuckled back. “So what are you planning to do with me, Professor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, it’s tragic I can’t do every little thing I’m thinking of right now,” Venomous replied, his hands still rubbing Boxman’s stomach. He leaned down, kissing along his rounded jawline, his breath hot against Boxman's skin. “Tie you up...tease you for hours...maybe even get creative with what’s left of that chocolate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman let out a content exhale at the words, baring his neck fully for his partner. “If we had more time and didn’t need to sleep, you wouldn’t hear me complaining.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous chuckled in-between his kisses as he moved to his lover's bared skin. “But then again, I think I’m ready for the main course~” His finger lifted up to scratch along the other side of Boxman’s face, making his partner shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds fantastic to me,” Boxman agreed with a lovesick grin. “Do you still wanna fuck me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do all living organisms have an open system regulating their internal environment by maintaining multiple dynamic equilibrium adjustments?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That means, yes, absolutely," Venomous answered himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've definitely been working in the lab too much this week," Boxman replied with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," Venomous said, gyrating his hips into Boxman's, "How about you show me what I should be working on, hmm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman's grin turned into a smirk as he rolled them over in a sudden motion. He was now atop a surprised Venomous, hands balanced on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about I make you work for it a little more?" Boxman teased, pressing his hips into Venomous'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And after all the romantic effort I put in," Venomous replied with an overdramatic scoff. "You truly are an evil man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What can I say? I'm not a level -10 for nothing," Boxman said, shrugging widely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm, I like when you brag about your level." Venomous sat back up and ran his hands down his partner's frame, allowing Boxman to settle down into his lap comfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Confidence gets your motor running, then?" Boxman asked, a hand sneaking down to take hold of one of Venomous' cocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You haven't noticed yet?" Venomous let out a soft hum as Boxman's talented hand gripped his member and began to stroke. "I get a little too hot and bothered when you show off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman's other hand traveled down to his cloaca, moving to press a hand inside to gather some lube. However, Venomous' own hand took his wrist, guiding it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me, darling," Venomous requested, two of his fingers reaching past his partner's cock to press into his cloaca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman barely bit back a moan at the feel of those delicious claws pressing inside him. Opening his taloned grip, he tugged Venomous' other cock to join its twin and resumed his strokes on the two, hearing a hard grunt from the professor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous pulled his fingers out, Boxman's self-made lube dripping from them. He reached behind his lover, gently pressing one finger inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A squeak fell from Boxman's throat, his free arm wrapping around the back of Venomous' neck as his face buried beneath his partner's jaw. "You can be rougher, PV."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous hesitated, asking, "You're sure? It's been a while." As he spoke, he obeyed Boxman's request, adding his other finger to the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman released a soft growl, his body squirming in Venomous' lap. "Ohhhh, yes, please, PV…that feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Encouraged by that reaction, Venomous' fingers began to thrust in quicker. More delighted cries fell from Boxman, the cyborg breathing heavily against his partner's neck. He found himself squeezing around the fingers, his desperation to be filled growing with each passing second. He could feel Venomous' harsh pants on his jaw, making his skin tingle with delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous pushed his fingers in far on a particular thrust, curling his claws in as he did so. Boxman's eyes snapped open, followed by a rumbling moan. "Oh, fuck, right there, professor…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excellent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous repeated the gesture once, twice, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, each time rewarded with that adoring moan from his lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Venomous…" Boxman whined, his talons tightening around Venomous' members.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have I worked for it enough?" Venomous teased, his tail having appeared, now swaying back and forth behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get inside me, you smug snake," Boxman demanded, pulling back to look at him, his eyes half-lidded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous didn't want to waste anymore time. He tugged Boxman closer, brushing over his cocks. He reached back inside Boxman's cloaca, finding more lube (followed by a high-pitched cry of pleasure from his lover) and rubbing it across both members.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The professor curled a hand around Boxman's hip, pulling him closer while angling one cock to Boxman's entrance. He teased it at the rim for only a moment before pressing inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman released a groan as his body felt filled, his knees shaking beneath him. His hands found Venomous' waist, keeping a tight hold there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few moments, they remained frozen, their breathing the only sound in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you waiting for, PV?" Boxman gasped out finally. "An invitation?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted you to get adjusted," Venomous panted back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine. Just--let's get this show on the road, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous nodded, both his claws sinking into Boxman's hips. He pushed the man up, Boxman obeying the silent command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he pulled his partner right back down, slamming onto his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp cry left Boxman, his eyes widening at the suddenness. Then, he met Venomous' gaze, his cybernetic eye glowing in the dimness of the bedroom and his organic eye shining with stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous understood the emotion in his lover's eyes. He grinned, repeating the action over. Then, again. And again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two were soon writhing against each other, the air mixing Boxman's cries of delight and Venomous' deep-throated moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"PV--more! I need more--fuck!" Boxman begged, cupping a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming too loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous slowed down, making the thrusts deeper and harder. Each thrust pounded into Boxman's prostate, but he squirmed on top of his partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I--both! I want--I need both!" Boxman managed to convey, even as he cried out in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous motions stopped, prompting a frustrated groan from Boxman. He glanced down at the professor, only to notice he was trying to fix his cocks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One moment, honey," Venomous breathed, his voice unsteady and hands trembling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman grinned, reaching back to pull apart his asscheeks. Soon, he felt both tips pressing against his hole and he let out a satisfied purr as they sunk inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come here," Venomous said, falling down onto his back and bringing Boxman down to rest against his chest. Boxman didn't filibuster, content to listen to Venomous' pounding heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lover's cocks stretched through his hole slowly, more cries and groans falling from his throat. He buried his face into Venomous' chest, trying to muffle his sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You take me so good, Boxy," Venomous purred, one hand rubbing over Boxman's back, the other carding through his green locks. "You always take me so fucking good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M-Man of many talents…" Boxman replied, his voice strained as he accepted the cocks burying themselves inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed you are," Venomous agreed, finally ceasing his pressing inside. He gripped onto his lover's hips, straightening his back out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Venomous felt Boxman was ready, his thrusts began again. The first few were slow, but Venomous' hips found their rhythm quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yes...yes, babe, that's it…" Boxman whispered, hands gripping onto his partner's chest. He squeezed around the warm cocks in his hole and he could swear he felt at least one twitch in reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous' thrusts quickly harder and deeper, holding his lover close. Loud, yet low groans escaped his throat, his claws sinking into Boxman's flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes--yes!" Boxman cried out blissfully. "More--faster, PV! Oh, Cob, that's--umf!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sssssuch a ssssexy little thing you are," Venomous mumbled to himself, losing himself in his sex haze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman cried out at a well-placed thrust, his back bending. "Ah~!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're clossse, aren't you, lover?" Venomous hissed, feeling Boxman shaking atop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, fuck--oh, fuck--oh, fuck~!" Boxman breathed out rapidly, far beyond normal sentences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That'ssss right, Boxy," Venomous growled out. "Come for me--I want to sssee you come for me…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman's eyes found Venomous' heated gaze, the want and lust and need and adoration reflecting back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, he was coming. His orgasm hit like a lightning strike, his whole body freezing up and making his muscles taut. Venomous continued to pound into him throughout before releasing a sharp hiss mixed with a groan. Then, Boxman could feel his partner's come filling him up, the sheer warmth spreading through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman let out a drawn-out moan, burying his face into Venomous' neck. "Oh...fuck, PV…" he mumbled, feeling a little cross-eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous was quick to begin laying sloppy, feverish kisses all along Boxman's head, running a hand through his hair. "That was so good, Boxy...so good…" he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you did most of the work this time," Boxman replied, nuzzling against Venomous' collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I wanted to treat my hard-working partner," he purred, his kisses moving to Boxman's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm, treat me you did," Boxman agreed before shifting atop his partner. "PV, can you pull out? I've got to lay down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous did as he was told, his dual cocks slipping out of Boxman's stretched hole. He leaned over, snatching some tissues up to clean his partner up as best he could. No reason to stain the sheets, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Venomous had finished, Boxman lowered himself down, careful of his tender rear-end, before curling back up against his lover's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm, I needed that," Boxman purred softly, tracing a talon tip lazily against the v-line of Venomous' hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This was a great suggestion, Box," his partner replied, an arm wrapped around him and stroking his back. "We should be penciling in more time like this into our schedules."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman couldn't help the snort that left him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You just make it sound like we had a meeting of the minds. 'Oh, don't worry, Lord Boxman, I'll be sure to pencil in our edging session for next Tuesday at three.'"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous laughed softly at the words. "Are you saying the idea of sex talk in the office </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> turn you on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I didn't say </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Boxman replied with a grin at his lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two kissed, Venomous cupping Boxman's cheek as he ran his tongue lazily over his lips. They parted as a haze of sleep began to settle over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Venomous yawned out, exposing his canines, “I forgot to ask. How did it go with Fink? Did you read her a story?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told her one,” Boxman replied. “Ended up getting a whole audience with the kids. But they liked it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous chuckled quietly. "Look at you, Mr. Dad of the Year."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman shoved him with no effort. "Oh, shut up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A kiss pressed to his forehead. "You're more wonderful than you'll ever admit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, only when I've got you around to inspire me," Boxman said, gazing at his sleepy lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm...I love you," Venomous whispered as his eyes slipped shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman nuzzled his body against the professor's, watching his partner through a hazy gaze. "I love you, PV."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman sooned joined Venomous in sleep, his dreams filled with his lover wielding a sword, pouring over an alchemy table, hiding in the shadows, and finally, proposing with all the elegance of a prince.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, I know it’s a cheesy ending, but the whole thing was pretty cheesy. If you made it this far, you’ve already accepted that.</p><p>I hope yall like this shameless cute smut and Boxman being a sitcom papa. Comment if you’d like! It raises my spirits!</p><p>(And yes, the title is a rip-off of a Journey song that I had going through my head at one point.)</p><p>Merry Cornmas!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>